mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daedal Macabre
Daedal Macabre is an online, text-based, computer role-playing game (RPG) Multi-User Dungeon in the Medieval/Fantasy category. Set in a scenario where everything can be played, from dragons battling each other to the forces of good and evil led by their gods, and in the middle, the mercenaries lay waiting for riches and plunder! But there has been a rumour that one of the gods accidentally ripped open a dimensional portal leading to places unknown..... History Originally known as RodHead, because the original owner was Rod. It was later renamed to Daedal Macabre. Daedal Macabre (DM for short) Alpha stage started on January 21st 1998. Beta stage took place on April 1st 1998. Ownership later changed hands to Yuki. At that time, DM allowed multiple individual character creations. In 2000, DM installed an account system to reduce the probability of Multiplaying. Daedal Macabre is orginally based off ROM Version 2.4 beta Original DikuMUD and based on the MERC 2.1 code. However heavy modifications were made and there are now bare traces of ROM contained in it. DM's code mainly consists of C and uses Ivan's OLC(Online Creation) for building areas. The World of Thera DM is a large medieval fantasy world which currently has two continents and several islands. The major continent contains the majority of the population. There are three cities in DM; Brengaard (renamed after Midgaard), New Thalos and Ailandar. In the last half of the decade, Brengaard was used as the main city. However, currently each city has been allocated a certain alignment. Those who are of good alignment starts off in Brengaard, evil in New Thalos and neutral in Ailandar. Each of these cities are separated by a huge desert. Though in rumours, there is only one plane of reality, DM boasts of three different planes of reality; the solarian plane, normal plane and demonic plane. Gameplay DM combines the traditional hack and slash with advanced mid round combat skills. Role-playing is mandatory to discourage the use of twinking. There are many ways to play this game; clanwars, godwars, storyline quests, immortal-run quests, clan quests. There are 51 mortal levels. Once a character reaches level 51, the player can choose whether to remort. The \ character will be set back to level 12 with additional racial skills/spells and bonuses. However to achieve the remort stage, the character needs certain requirements which usually is a mix of hours, questpoints and mobkills (monster kills). DM boasts customized equipment where Non-Player-Character as well as Player-Characters (merchants) can forge their own equipment and name it too! DM currently has a list of 172 materials; ore, gem, wood and cloth. Character Creation Based slightly off the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition, players can create and customise their character to their needs. In character creation, players are allowed to choose different races, classes, perks, disadvantages, statistics, alignment, city to recall to and finally spell/skill customisation. Races and Sub-races *Humanoid (human, centaur, gnoll, goblin, hobgoblin, orc, half-orc, kobold, minotaur, tabaxi, githyanki, githzerai) *Demihumans (kender, dark kender, halfling, quickling, shape shifter) *Dwarves (mountain dwarf, hill dwarf, sundred dwarf, duergar) *Elves (valley elf, moon elf, wild elf, sea elf, snow elf, high elf, drow) *Giants (hill giant, storm giant, frost giant, fire giant, stone giant, ogre, half ogre) *Gnomes (tinker gnome, deep gnome, dark gnome, forest brownie, cave brownie) *Demons (black abashi, blue abashi, green abashi, red abashi, white abashi) *Solars (sephilim, nephilim) *Mysticals (gargoyle, leprechaun, pen'gwyn, titan, troll, wraith) *Nymphs (defiled imp, scorn imp, sprite, water nymph, wood nymph) *Metallic dragons (brass dragon, bronze dragon, gold dragon, copper dragon, silver dragon) *Chromatic dragons (red dragon, blue dragon, green dragon, white dragon, black dragon) *Oxidized dragons (ethereal dragon, shadow dragon, crystal dragon, rust dragon, rainbow dragon) *Remort races (treant, illithid, succubus, incubus, lich, drider, elemental) Classes*Warrior (ranger, paladin, fighter) *Mage (necromancer, wizard) *Cleric (monk, druid, healer, caster priest) *Rogue (assassin, thief) *Psionicist *Bard *Trader (merchant) *Dragons Additional Features *Players are allowed to build their own townhomes/mansions and own personalised shops for a small fee. *Fishing, Mining, Digging for treasures, Farming. *Customised Spells with damage types. *Special pets and familiar spirit. *Racial Languages. *Customised Equipment. Deities *Admon (Deity of Faith, Hope and Honor) *Anordil (Deity of Nature) *Rajamara (Mysterious and Unknown Deity) *Naz'Goth (Demonic God) *Myrkul (God of Death) *Lloth (Goddess of Chaos, Deity of Drows) *Gaia (Goddess of Nature) *The Creator (The God of Good) Clans *Aider: A group of player helpers who help everyone in need. *Artisan: Skilled Merchants bonded together by trade. They literally control the economy. *Avares: Originally, knights of Rose, they sought to uphold their code of Honour in this threacherous world. *Apostle: These clerics of Apostle, seek to destroy all evil, hostile or not. *Esper: Much is not known of this clan, safe that they hold the key to the world's knowledge. *Horde: Led by their god, Naz'Goth, these demons' only purpose is to kill the angels. *Chivalry: Known as the lawkeepers of Brengaard, their members uphold the law, imprisoning thieves and murderers. *Morbus: Their only goal is to bring back Myrkul, the God of Death and bend on the destruction of the world through pain and suffering. *Rogue: A small band of thieves...they are so secret, the identities of their members are unknown. *Warlock: The higher learning place for any mage, they train the young ones in the art of magical combat. *Silvanim: The tree clan. The guardians and protectors of nature. They worship Gaia, mother nature. *Barbarian: A band of ruthless, barbaric warlords. They like battle and seek to gamble their gold away in the bars. *Ethereal: A secretive organisation. When either the light or the dark forces become bigger than the other, the ethereals step in to restore the balance. Mortals and Immortals Generally, both players and staff are from majorly the United States and parts of Europe. However there are several players from Taiwan, Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, New Zealand and Australia. The players and staff are newbie-friendly and usually help where they can. The team of friendly immortals work hard, especially the coders to introduce new features, races and fix bugs. The world of Daedal Macabre is always in motion, updates added everyday. External Links *Old Daedal Macabre Website *Daedal Macabre Website *The Cartographers *Macabre Rank on Mudconnect *Rank on TopMudSites *macabre&meta= Daedal Macabre on Google *Daedal Macabre Forum *Daedal Macabre on LiveJournal Connection Links *www.daedal-macabre.org:9000 Category:ROM Category:Medieval Fantasy